SORRY!
by NataliaXaveria
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang gadis yang dingin dan sombong, dibalik sikap dinginnya itu sebenarnya ia adalah gadis yang lemah dan cengeng. Warning: Gaje/Typo/Aneh/ Mohon dimaklumi/ RnR please!


Chapter 1

Oke maaf reader cerita ff yang sebelumnya kaga ane lanjutkan... dikarenakan setres berkelanjutan ._. #plakk

Ya sudah ane males jelasin panjang lebar..dan yang intinya ane dapet ide baru disaat UTS berlangsung...

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

.

 **SORRY!**

Warning : High School,AU, Typo(s), OOC

Pairing: Natsu D, Lucy H, Sting E

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan wajah datarnya namun tetap kelihatan menawan duduk manis di dalam mobil biru mengkilat yang dikemudikan oleh sang supir. Mobil itu berhenti di depan gerbang Fairy Tail High School termasuk sekolah elit di daerah Fiore. Supirnya keluar membukakan pintu bagi gadis itu. "Silahkan" ucap sang supir sopan. Bukan bilang 'terima kasih' dia justru langsung pergi begitu saja.

Lucy itulah nama gadis dingin dan sombong itu. Gadis sombong yang selalu  
hidup dalam kemewahan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya adalah seorang pengusaha Fiore terkaya. Walaupun begitu tetapi dia selalu kesepian rumahnya yang seperti istana saja hanya ditinggali oleh nya dan para pembantunya. Ibu dan Ayahnya selalu berada di luar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

"Waaa... Heartfilia datang.." seru seorang gadis di depan kelas saat Lucy baru mau masuk ke kelas.

Lucy hanya memandang itu cuek,tak peduli karna baginya itu sudah sangat biasa.

"Ohayoo." Sapa teman-temannya ramah.

Lucy hanya meliriknya tajam tanpa membalas sapaannya. Semua teman Lucy sebenarnya sudah muak karena sikapnya yang super dingin itu tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus memperlakukan Lucy dengan baik karena Ayahnya juga pemegang saham terbesar di sekolahnya jadi kalau ada murid di sekolah yang berpelakuan buruk pada Lucy bisa-bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan Ayahnya akan menghancurkan perusahaan orang tua mereka.

Tapi ada satu pria yang setia padanya dari kecil. Dari dia masih menjadi gadis lemah karena selalu tidak diperhatikan orang tuanya sampai sekarang telah menjadi gadis dingin dan angkuh. Dia adalah Natsu Dragneel, pria berambut spike dengan surai pink yang tampan dan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Lucy** **Pov** **-**  
Malas sekali aku pagi ini. Pelajaran Laxus sensei sangat membosankan aku hanya memandang buku kosong yang terletak dimejaku sambil sesekali melirik pria yang Natsu, sahabatku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai perasaan spesial terhadapnya sejak kecil tapi kurasa dia tidak sama denganku, itulah yang menyebabkan aku membenci seorang gadis yang bisa menarik simpati Natsu, dia adalah _kouhai_ ku namanya Lisanna. Menyebut namanya saja aku mau muntah.

Aku sangat membencinya sikap sok polosnya,wajahnya yang sebenarnya lumayan tapi bagiku wajahnya sangat buruk!

"Teng...tong" bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku langsung keluar dari kelas yang membuatku suntuk itu.  
Baru saja keluar dari kelasku, aku sudah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Dia sedang bercanda gurau dengan sahabatnya sambil membawa minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Tck." Aku berdecak kesal melihat wajah tertawanya yang sangat menjijikan itu.

Tiba-tiba ada ide muncul di otakku dan aku segera melaksanakan ideku itu.  
Aku menyodorkan kaki kananku tepat di saat Lisanna lewat di depanku.

 **"BRUK"**

Dia tersandung kakiku, alhasil dia jatuh dengan minumannya yang tumpah di lantai. Semua murid di sekelilingku melihat kejadian itu tapi tidak ada yang tertawa, hanya aku yang tertawa.

"Hahahahha..." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya yang melas dan malu itu.

Dia menunduk malu, aku makin memperjelas tertawaku sambil memegang perutku sendiri.

"Lucy apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Pria itu keras.

Aku tahu itu suara siapa dia Natsu.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Elakku. Sungguh sakit dibentak pria yang kita cintai.

"Kau, benar-benar.." Natsu mendelik kearahku, dia benar-benar marah hanya karena gadis itu.

Padahal Natsu yang selama ini kukenal penyabar bahkan dia dulu selalu melindungiku saat aku diejek oleh pria itu.

Dia berhenti membentakku dan menolong Lisanna.

Miris aku melihat pria yang kucintai sayang kepada gadis lain, sedangkan aku seperti tak dianggapnya.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan menggigit bibir menahan tangisku yang mau pecah tapi masih bisa kudengar suara mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu lembut.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa senpai." balas Lisanna tak kalah lembut.

Tuhan aku benar-benar tak kuat lagi.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Bulir-bulir bening sudah membasahi pipiku. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa kuhiraukan panggilan Natsu yang menggema di telingaku.

Aku berlari tak punya arah yang pasti aku butuh sendiri sekarang. Akhirnya langkahku berhenti di taman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi. Murid-murid memang jarang disini mereka lebih memilih kantin atau perpustakaan.

Aku langsung duduk di kursi besi di sebelah pohon. Aku menangis terisak.  
'Kenapa kau berubah!' Batinku perih.

"Hoi.. Gadis cengeng!" Seru seseorang suaranya memang tak asing bagiku.

Aku langsung menghapus airmata di pipiku kasar dan menoleh kearahnya yang berada di sebelah pohon tempat aku duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanyaku berusaha galak padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghibur gadis disitu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Aku kaget dengan jawabannya yang menurutku sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia adalah pria yang dulu mengejekku karna aku gadis lemah yang sedikit-sedikit menangis. Sekarang dia bilang ingin menghiburku?

Dulu dia padahal yang sering membuatku menangis untung ada Natsu yang selalu melindungiku dan menghiburku. Sekarang?! Justru Natsu yang membuatku menangis.

"Hiks... hiks..." tangisku pecah lagi mengingat itu semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **N** **ormal** **Pov** -  
"Hyaa... Kenapa kau malah menangis lagi.." Ucap Sting khawatir.

Tanpa izin dari Lucy, Sting langsung duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Lucy..." Lirih Sting sambil memandang Lucy iba.

"Hiks..hiks..." Lucy masih terus menangis tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Sting.

"Kau mencintai Natsu?" Tanya Sting penuh selidik .

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **-TBC-**

.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Walaupun membacanya kepekso.

Maaf jika fic ini aneh lagi dan sedikit.. :'' dimohon untuk memberi kritikan dan masukan.

 **RnR** **please!**


End file.
